


Something worth fighting for.

by Noctis252



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis252/pseuds/Noctis252
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What exactly are you fighting for? What could possibly be worth all this death and destruction!"- Eren Yeager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something worth fighting for.

William and Luke stood on top of wall rosa. It was night now, but they lit up their post with torches.

"So we have a new queen," William said. 

"Long live the queen," Luke replied.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink '

"Did you hear that." Luke asked.

"Yes I did," William said getting up.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

"There it is again," William said walk in to the edge of the wall. Before he could peek over the two garrison soldiers heard scuffles of boots behind them. They both spun on their heels to see three men staggering towards them.

"Drunks," Luke said.

"How the hell did they get on top of the wall?" William asked.

"I don't know, but they somehow did." Luke replied.

From this distance he could see that two of them were tall. The short one and the biggest one were blonde with the shorter one having a beard. The last one was a dark haired boy.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

"How goes the watch gentlemen?" The shorter one said.

"All is fine sir, and um... how did you get on the wall?" Luke asked.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink,"

"We have our ways," the big blonde one said. He had gold eyes.

"Can I get your names?" William asked.

"Of course, my name is Zeke and these are my companions Reiner and Bertholdt." Zeke replied.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"We are meeting some friends here." Bertolt answered.

"Funny place to meet up with some friends," William said.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

"This was the meeting place." Zeke said.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

"They're almost here now," Zeke said while pointing towards the edge of the wall.

'Clink Clink Clink Clink Clink'

William and Luke both looked at each other as a a series of grappling hooks appeared on the edge of the wall. They were connected to thin black rope. 

The two guards both drew their swords and spun toward Zeke and the others. 

"Who are you," Luke demanded. 

William focused his attention towards the grappling hooks. The hooks themselves were small things maybe three inches long each hook. And there was somewhere between a dozen to two dozen climbers on the other side. Luke appeared on his side. Prepare yourself for battle he said with sweat coming down his face. The two of them went very still as a pressure came to each of their necks.William looked down and saw a Lon slender blade arcing across his neck. A quick change of his eyes showed Luke had a similar blade across his neck.

"A little late for that," a deep and smooth voice said. 

Seconds later dozens of people crawled over the edge of the wall. They weren't using 3-D gear, but regular grappling hooks. And they were all wear in the something. Black on black. It was covering all their bodies that ended with black leather half gloves. From this distance he could tell that their clothes were made of a hard and stiff material.  
And they all were wearing hoods with masks that covered their faces except their eyes.

"Nice to see you two, and his weirdo is pretty dam creepy," the one holding them at knife point.

"Be nice, this is the beast titan." Reiner said.

"So you didn't need all of us?" their captor asked slightly annoyed.

The black clad people began to pull up their ropes after tossing their packs into a pile.

"We did, but not anymore. I apologize for any inconvenience his May have caused you." Reiner said.

"So you had us come all this way for nothing. Well at least you finally saved annie." he said.

Now you could feel Reiner shift from foot to foot.

"We eh. Prioritized recapturing the coordinator over Annie,"

 

"You did WHAT?" he roared. 

"Fuck, well it's a good thing we came then." Their captor said slowly as the black clad one's all started getting up and putting on their gear.

"Not so fast, I still have use for you." Zeke said.

Now William felt the air around them tense. The two others and the black clad one's all looked at their captor. Who he still didn't see.

"And?" Their captor asked.

"You should take those one's 3-D gear." Bertholdt advised.

"I challenge you to a fight, if you win we shall not interfere with your path. If I win then I get control of you and your men." Zeke said.

"Fine I accept, but first I have to take care of these two." Their captor said.

William and Luke realized what was going to happen a second to late. Thei screams were cut off as soon as they were let out.


End file.
